The present invention relates to an arrangement for developing photographic sheet carriers in a daylight operation.
More particularly it relates to an arrangement for developing a photographic sheet carrier in daylight operation, with a closeable receiving container, an input table with which the sheet carrier is transferred from an input cassette into a chamber with chemical treatment baths, a transporting device for transporting the sheet carrier through several treatment baths, and a drier in which an air stream is supplied to the sheet carrier by a blower.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known arrangement the vapor from the development baths escapes through the supply slot for the photographic sheet carrier and is condensed on the input table. The quantity of condensate is especially a problem when the developing machine operates with a high development temperature of approximately 40.degree. C. The condensate on the one hand can act for adhering of the sheet carrier to the input table and thereby lead to transportation disturbances, and on the other hand it can cause a predevelopment and thereby a lower quality of the end products. Especially in the development machines which are used for graphic crafts, it cannot be acceptable in any case.